Flour
Fire ant fricassée Daturana Nightstalker squeezin's Thick red paste |other uses =Rock-It Launcher ammunition |weight =1 |value =2 |edid =Flour |baseid = |quests =''Mississippi Quantum Pie'' }} Flour is a miscellaneous item in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics In Fallout 3 it is one of the rarest non-unique items in the game. It can be used as Rock-It Launcher ammunition, however, its more important use is as an ingredient for Mississippi Quantum pie. It is not listed as a food item, but rather as a junk item. It appears to say on the front: "T.V.G. Whole Wheat Flour". In Fallout: New Vegas flour can be used for various food recipes, including fire ant fricassée and the cut recipe Ruby's Spicy Casserole. Locations ''Fallout 3'' There is only one guaranteed sample of flour to be found out in the Capital Wasteland, in a diner roughly north of the Nuka-Cola plant and west of the Red Racer factory. Several vendors might sell flour, but may not have it all the time. These vendors are: * Gary Staley and Seagrave Holmes in Rivet City. * Lydia Montenegro in Tenpenny Tower. * Moira Brown in Megaton. * Knick Knack in Little Lamplight. * Michael Masters in Warrington station/Tenpenny Tower. * Karl in Meresti Metro station. * Crazy Wolfgang. * Flour can also be found as random loot typically in schools, kitchens, grocers and mailboxes. * Sold by Panada and can be found on the ground in various places in Point Lookout such as the hotel. Haley's Hardware also has 1-2. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * Flour can be found in virtually every kitchen. * Two can be found in Goodsprings. One is in the Poseidon gas station behind Doc Mitchell's house, and another can be found in the doctor's kitchen. * Eight can be stolen from the Mojave Outpost barracks. * Four can be stolen from the Dino Bite gift shop in Novac, found on one of the shelves. * Two can be found in the Broc flower cave, on the floor of the small cavern area with the radioactive barrels found along the right-branching path. * Four can be found in the General Store in Zion Canyon. * Many can be found in the Big MT. * There is one bag of flour near the torn-off cage door (With Patient log: Y-17 in front of the cage) in the Y-17 medical facility. * Can occasionally be bought from Chet in Goodsprings. * Nine in Nipton, two in Nipton General Store with another 7 throughout the surrounding houses. * There are also a few in the Vault 11 kitchen area on the lower level. Look around in case the mantises have tripped the explosive trap in the kitchen. Notes * In Fallout: New Vegas, three copies of a visually identical item called "Flour" (quotation marks included) can be found in the Red Rock Drug Lab. Despite its probable narcotic properties, this version has no set use within the game, crafting or otherwise. * In Vault 21, the breakfast menu states that the pancakes are made with corn flour and beneath that Obsidian makes reference to the company that manufactured the flour, Monphanto. This is a reference to the real world company of Monsanto, an infamous multinational seed - pesticide - agriculture corporation. Category:Fallout 3 miscellaneous items Category:Fallout 3 quest items Category:Rock-It Launcher ammunition Category:Fallout: New Vegas miscellaneous items Category:Fallout: New Vegas crafting components de:Mehl fr:Farine ru:Мука uk:Борошно